TLOSora Aftermath
by Richer1992
Summary: Part 4/4. Upon his return to the Dragon Realms, Sora must find his friends and help them adjust to a life of peace. However, darkness still resides in this new age and Sora may learn that there is a world that is in greater trouble. Rated T unless chand
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get started. This story is the final one in TLOSora series. However, it will act as a bridge chapter to lead into what I hope will be my best work. I don't know how long to make it so I plan to make it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in KH or TLOS.**

Return

The grass was flowing due to the effects of the winds. The flowers were giving of their unique sent. The forest animals were off doing what their instincts told them to do. Yes the Dragon Realms have been in peace for a long time. However, darkness is present in almost many forms and is always looking for a way to make mischief.

But then, that's what most veterans say in this time.

They tell tales to the little ones of the great champions of the war. They sing songs and reenacted the famous battles of the war. They talked about the cocky dragonfly Sparx and of the great guardian Ignitus.

The story they tell most of all is the ones about Spyro, Cynder, Sora, and Aros.

Like Ignitus, no one has seen or heard of these warriors. The only thing they have to remember them by is the statue that was built in the center of the city. Residents and visitors alike would stare at their stone faces and ask the same question in their minds.

Where are they now?

That night, a meteor storm fell from the skies, almost everyone in Warfang look upon those majestic streaks and wish for the return of their heroes so they can finally meet them and praise them. What they do not know that their wish is coming true.

Amidst all the falling stars, one of them was going straight down. As it gets closer, you realize that it is not a piece of rock, but rather a boy. This boy is wearing a black shirt and has spiky hair.

His eyes suddenly open and starts to use his wind powers to soften his landing. He lands in an open field and starts to make a dash to a place that few ever go, one of the last remains of the days when war and destruction was the dominant force in the land. As the boy speeds off into the night, one thought is in his mind.

"I hope this vision I had is right. I hope my friends are still there."

**This was my first time doing a prologue like that. I hope you all like it. I don't have much to say right now.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is where things might pick up a bit.**

Finding what was once lost

As he dashed off to his destination, He was starting to remember the vision he had. In it, he saw a large crumpled castle that was deformed with age. His heart remembers the place but his mind does not recall. He then sensed a great power resonating inside that ancient structure and his heart was quick on the answer.

It was the power of his friends.

He knew that at that moment that he needed to return to the Dragon Realms to find them and bring them home. So he quietly made his way to the portal room and after leaving a note, jumped inside. He was in luck that a meteor storm was going on and used that as a cover for his entrance.

Now he was running to where his heart was telling him, the look on his face showing determination.

There were times when he had to give a town or village a wide berth so as to not be discovered. It was not easy to blend into a world when you are the only human there. He could not use his Dragon Form because it was just as famous as he was and that would still attract attention.

He then made his way to the outskirts of the Forgotten Lands. The only place where you would find remits of the war that was long gone. Legend tells that the ghosts of the past still haunt this area and while the boy did not believe that, it did not make him cautious.

He decided to double check his supplies to see if there was anything he was missing. He opened up one pouch on his shirt and checks his supplies of potion, ethers, and elixirs.

He then opens another to see if check to see if the scrolls he created for holding the various guns, armor, and ammo supplies he receive from his lombax friend were still there.

Satisfied, he checks the third on and looks over the amount of ninja tools he had from his time in the Leaf Village.

Next, he looks to see how his supplies of assassin and thieving equipment he got from his Renaissance assassin and the master thieve of Paris respectively.

He then looked over his gauntlets and activated a hidden mechanism that revealed a pair of hidden daggers. He also looked at the status of the poison blade and his hidden pistol.

With all of his gear in line, he then started to make his way through the Forbidden Lands.

He was lying down in a prone position looking through his binoculars. He was scanning an area that he thought he would never see again.

It was the remains of Cynder's old fortress.

It was starting to show signs of decay but it past still haunts those walls. The man remembers the last time he was here and learned about how a single dragon could change the fate of another through willpower.

It has been abandon a long time for now but the man notices a faint light glowing at the top of the main tower. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to investigate.

He got to the side of the wall and started putting the skills he learned as an assassin, thieve and ninja all in one as he scaled the tower. He remembers the time when he had to use the elevator and also how frustrating it was.

He reached the top and notice that there was a new path the led to an interior of one of the towers. That was where the light was coming from. He started to make his way through when a large blast of wind slammed into him with such force that it almost sent him off the edge.

The wind was getting stronger as the boy remembers the only dragon he knows of that could be able to produce such a wind. Shouting at the tip of his voice he said in draconic "Cynder, it's me Sora!"

The wind stopped and a cold voice replied in the same language "Prove it."

The boy, who you guess is Sora, stood up to his feet and summons the Purple Legend and the Terror of the Skies.

It was then that a black dragoness started to appear in front of the doorway. She had a look of surprise and yelled out his name and came running over to him.

Sora replied with an equal yell of her name and embraced in a hug of friendship. It was then that a purple male dragon came out of the room and said in a baritone voice "Sora it is so good to see you."

The boy replied in a likewise term "I could say the same thing about you Spyro."

**So ends chapter two send in those reviews.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am surprise no one got those hints I put in the last chapter. Ah well here is the next one. A.N: When I start talking in first person, I am in Sora POV.**

A Plan

The four heroes went inside after exchanging pleasantries. I was surprised at how well they had decorated their home away from home. There were rugs in various places and it had all the commendations a dragon could need.

We all sat down in some chairs and we got right down to business.

"So why are you here?" Spyro asked

'I had a vision that showed this place and I knew that you would be here. I thought maybe that you might want to return to Warfang now."

"We don't think we belong there." Cynder replied

"Why not" I had to ask

"If we came back to Warfang, everyone will treat us different. They will be dragons who still do not trust Cynder and I don't want the pressure of a bunch of screaming dragoness trying to get in the way of the love me and Cynder share."

I completely understand as I tried to think of a way to solve their dilemma. I don't think that I could be able to sneak them inside Warfang without anyone noticing. I really don't want to leave them in this place; my heart just would not allow it.

It was then that I figured out a solution.

"What if I could camouflage you to appear as a pair of normal dragons and you can live in Warfang in peace."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Good and I have just the items to do it." I reached into my pocket and pulled out to necklaces that I had augmented to change the colors of scales and create another identity. The down side is that it will limit their powers to only one element but I figure that it won't be too much of a problem.

"What will you do?" Spyro had to ask

I gave a brief laugh and said "Watch this."

They watch with shock as Sora face started to morph. His hair changed into a more blonde look and got straighter and higher. His black clothes also changed into a single large cloak.

"Who is this" Cynder asked

"This is my Nobody half Roxas. No one knows what he looks like and as long as I keep this hood up and keep in the shadows, none will be the wiser."

I then placed the necklace on Spyro and Cynder. I watched as Spyro scales started to change into a deep red color. He would be reducing to only his fire element but it should not be much of a handicap. Cynder's scales were changing into a silver color and her braces were becoming gold. Her element would be wind, because it was the least likely one to be recognized by the general mass.

When the change was complete, I was now standing in the presence of Burner the red dragon and Tempest the silver dragoness.

**Going undercover to live a normal life, I really don't want this story to end up like TED. Please send in reviews.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who need to get something understand. Burner is Spyro and Tempest is Cynder. I promise you that the story will pick up some steam soon.**

The Return

Burner and Tempest gathered their stuff and packed them into bags. They then took off and headed into Warfang. I watched them go off into the morning sun. The sight just filled my heart with joy and happiness. It reminded me of my own life.

I quickly got those thoughts out of my mind and created a portal of light to transport me to Warfang. I stepped inside and I was unable to see anything but a bright light.

When it was over, I landed on a hill that had a good look at the city. A lot has changed over the year. The city was almost finished in its reconstruction. The city had an almost glow to it.

I planned on waiting for Burner and Tempest to get here so they can provide a good distraction.

I went into a nearby forest to hide out until tomorrow. I managed to get some food and instead of cooking the food with an open fire, I just used my fire magic to cook the food in my hand.

The meal was bland but it would hold. I then spent the rest of the time staring at the city. I was glad that almost all the scars from the war were about gone.

I then fell asleep.

**I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter but a lot of stuff is going on at school. You may not see another update from me for a while.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is another chapter.**

A New Job

The morning sun was rising in the sky. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light and I got on my feet. I was glad that no one had discovered me but it would only be a matter of time before they do.

I went to the edge of the forest to wait for Burner and Tempest to arrive. The sun was shining down giving warmth to my skin. I was keeping myself occupied by reciting the Jedi Code I learned from one of my trips.

The sun was near its peak when I notice two dragons flying to the city. I knew that it was my two friends and I got ready to make my move.

I first waited until they both landed at the gate and started to converse with the guards. While they were distracted, I used my shadow ability to become invisible and made my way over to the gate.

The plan was to stay in my cloak of shadow while also being under Tempest until I was through.

When I got into position, I started to generate small pockets of wind at my hands and legs. In theory, it would allow me to hold on and have Tempest only feeling gusts of wind in those areas. I then wrapped my arms and legs around her body and started to wait.

I was getting annoyed when the guard started to make small talk but I quickly got over it when I heard that there seems to be a lot of problems going on around the city.

"Ah…if only the four champions were here. They would be able to get this place back to the way it used to be." I heard the guard say

"The four champions" Burner asked

"You don't know?"

"We have been traveling a lot and we did not stay in one place to receive any news." Tempest replied

"The four champions were the great warriors who help defeat Malefor. They were Spyro, Cynder, Sora, and Aros."

"That sounds interesting but we really need to be on our way." Burner replied

"Oh sorry about that" the guard apologized and motioned for the gate to be open.

I let out a breath of relief ad my two friends made their way inside. Once they were past the gates, I let go from my position and made a beeline to one of the rooftops.

When I got there, I canceled the flow of magic to my shadow ability and took a moment to recover. I was glad that there were no dragons flying around at the time but I knew I could not stay out in the open like this forever.

It was then that I heard shouting coming from the heroes statue. I started to sprint across the rooftops using all of my acrobatics I learned over my travels. When I got there, I was in shock as to what I saw.

I was a classic textbook example of a hostage situation. The only thing different was that Ember was the hostage and a male fire dragon was the one holding said hostage.

He was using his tail blade as a dagger and had it right at Ember's throat. He was holding her heard up while using the rest of his body to keep her pined. There was a large crowd forming a semicircle around the crazed dragon.

I then notice that Burner and Tempest just made the scene. I had a feeling that they were trying to convince him not to kill Ember but I had a feeling that he was looking to go all the way.

I sat down and started to go through all of the things I learned about dealing with hostage situations. I had to thank all of the times I was involved in those spec ops missions I did for various worlds.

"Okay" I thought to myself "He had Ember in a pin but is clearly showing his body to me. He is only looking at the crowd so he has no idea that I am up here. The wind is calm and there is no glare coming from the sun."

I pulled out my gun scroll and started to scan until I got to my sniper rifles. I used my summoning abilities to bring out a fully loaded M95 sniper rifle.

With the rifle in hand, I started to quietly make my way around so the target's back was facing me. I could not afford to hit Ember as well since this sniper rifle is able to tear through just about anything.

I put the rifle over the edge and started to look down the scope. I was glad that my target had his back facing me and he was still in a crazed shout.

His head was out of line with Ember's

I loaded a bullet

Took a deep breath

Double check my variables

Slowly squeezed the trigger

_BANG!!!_

I heard the crowd gasp as the criminal started to crumple with a hole sticking out of his head. I notice Ember pulling herself out of the crumpled body and made her way over to her mother who was in the crowd.

"Headshot" I thought as I made the rifle disappear in a cloud of smoke. I then made my way to the nearest back ally to lay low until night.

"That might send a message to the crime world" I thought as duck inside a dark ally and blended into the shadows.

**That might be the only time I put Ember in that kind of emotional stress. To be honest with you all, I am not an Ember hater. I am a supporter of the Spyro X Cynder love thing but I find the pink dragoness to be rather…funny.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I have nothing to say now except to keep sending in those reviews. They really bring up my day.**

The Protector

_Two Weeks after the hostage situation_

The mole police and dragon guards were racing to a disturbance that was happening at a section of Warfang that was known for its drug crime ring. The moles were traveling in their custom made transport vehicles that they developed when I was away and the dragons were in flight. Civilians were wondering in confusion at what was going on.

Among the dragon police force, there was one who stands out from the rest. He was a red dragon with a purpled colored necklace.

It was Burner.

This was his 14 mission tonight but they were all based on the same criminal, though most people call this one dragon or mole in particular a guardian.

They landed in a two story stone house where the disturbance was tracked to have come from. The caller had described what most callers have already stated.

They said they heard a broken window, then weird noises and the screams of the dying then nothing.

Sure enough, there was a broken window and there was smoke coming out of the first floor. The moles armed themselves with their broad swords while the chief, a male earth dragon who was determined to bring a stop to the crime world as much as Spyro was to stopping the Dark Master all those years ago.

"Burner, you take point, the moles will keep order on the street and the rest of us will fallow in standard breach formation Aleph."

Burner gave a quick nod and went near the door and waited for the mark. He was tensing his muscles and was secretly wishing that the culprit was still inside.

"Three…Two…One…Mark!" the chief yelled

Burner only needed a micro-second to process what the chief said before he slammed his foot on the door.

It broke under the weight and Burner started to clear out the first floor. They learned after their seventh mission that the smoke was non-lethal and did not affect the vision of a dragon if they were not surprised by it.

Burner passed through as many rooms as he could before waiting near the steps that lead to the second floor. He then waited for the right call before he made his way to the next floor.

"Floor clear" someone yelled and Burner then made his way to the second floor.

At the top, there was one door that was opened with a crack. With careful motion, Burner made his way to the door and got on its side.

He took a deep breath and bust through only to find three things that were the same in all crime scenes he was involved in.

The first was a deed dragon body with the same hole wound on the head like the others.

The second was that the most valuable items, the illegal drugs, were still in the same spot untouched.

The last was this criminal's calling card, what look like a raccoon that was white but looked like it was wearing a blue mask.

"Room clear" Burner yelled and went for the dead dragon to try and confirm an id. It turned out to be the second most wanted dragon in the crime world.

Burner and the rest of the police force were in confusion as to why this person would be targeting these high-wanted dragons but not even making off with anything of value.

The moles arrived at the room and started to get the body ready for transport while Burner went to the kitchen to make sure it was the same person that they were dealing with.

He found the chief already there, talking to one of the mole cops that were there at the time.

"Same as the other calls sir" Burner replied

"This doesn't make any sense. Why is this person taking out the biggest name criminals in Warfang but the only things that are stolen are food to last for a day."

Burner turned to look at the fridge in the kitchen which was opened and completely empty.

Meanwhile, there was a cloak figure that was leaning over a nearby roof. He was watching the moles as they were transporting the bodies that were found in the first and second floor. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a deer leg and proceeded to eat it. He then notices Burner coming out with the chiefs of both the moles and dragon police force. He regretted not being able to tell his friends what he was doing but it was the only way to keep him from not being discovered.

He then got up from his position, slugged the bag over his shoulder and started to make his way back to his safe house.

**I always wanted to try a breach scene like I see on one of my favorite shows NCIS. I am not doing a flashback but the next few chapters will give you an idea on what has been going on in those missing two weeks.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to work, here is chapter 7. Please send in those reviews if you like this story.**

Scouting

I woke up from my sleep to find that I was back inside my hideout. It was a simple one-floor house that contained a bed, a kitchen, a shower, and other items that I needed for my work.

I got out of my bed and started to take a shower. It was designed with dragons in mind but I was able to get it to work.

I then got out of the shower and went to put on my clothes before putting on my robes. I plan on checking up on my friends before I went on my patrol.

I was also having a bad feeling about today. I think that the criminal world is going to retaliate very soon.

I went outside and got on a rooftop. The sun was very bright today and the cool breeze was a welcome respite.

I started to make my way over to my first stop, the dragon school.

The school was one of the first buildings reconstructed after the war. It was created to teach younglings on the history of the dragon race and learn their element power. The reason I went there was that I had not check on Tempest in a long time.

She has become one of the history teachers at the school. She is very popular with the kids and the other teachers.

I landed on an adjacent rooftop and was watching her teach the young ones about the four champions. It was a subject that was greatly encouraged at the school as it inspired many dragons to seek their true potential but also understand how to practice control with those powers.

I was glad that Tempest was enjoying herself but I had to go and check on Burner.

I started to make my way to the police station. It was built only recently when crime started to become rampant. I landed on a building where I could see the courtyard and I watched as Burner was learning how to use the fire shot.

It was a move that created a non lethal shot of fire designed to submit a target without killing them.

It noticed that even though it was a disguise, Spyro still maintained his natural ability to pick up moves at a fast pace.

I was glad that they were enjoying the peace that I had gotten them but I still had this feeling that it would end.

__

Oh…how I hated when I was right

**And so ends another chapter. I wonder why I have not been getting enough reviews in this story then my other ones. Maybe I am just setting too high of standers. Let me know if you want to see anything in this story or if I need to change something to make it better. I am open to critics and ideas.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8.**

The Reveal

I was sitting down on a rooftop in the market distract when I heard an explosion coming from down the street.

I sense that there was trouble brewing and decided to check it out. I also sensed that Burner and Tempest also heard the explosion and were coming to check it out.

The moles and dragons were in a panic as they tried to move away from the trouble that was being caused. Not for the first time did I wish that I was among those that would flee from trouble instead of going to it. However, as long as I am the Key blade Master, I will always be going to wherever trouble is happening.

I noticed that there was smoke coming from a large courtyard and doubled my speed to make sure that no one was hurt.

When I got there, I was in for one heck of a surprise.

There were ten dragons all wearing a weird type of armor. They were surrounded by a circle of civilians and police forces. There was one that had my attention the most. It was an ice dragon who was known as the most wanted dragon in the city.

He was trying to get the supposed 'guardian of the people' to reveal themselves or they would level Warfang to the ground.

Part of me wanted to reveal myself right then and there but I was still worried that neither I nor Spyro and Cynder would be able to return to the peace that we now had.

I then felt Burner and Tempest finally make the scene and were just as confused as I was about what to do.

"_You are just going to let the city be destroyed just so you can remain hidden?" _Aros asked inside my head.

"No way" I replied and landed on the ground directly behind the ten dragon criminals.

They all turned around and looked at me with a mix of fear and confusion. I had to remind myself that this might be the first time they actually saw a human before.

The group was in a burst of whispers as they tried to figure out who that creature was. Some claim that it was one of the champions; others say that this person was trained by one of them, still others think that he is just some kind of god come to guide them in this peace.

My attention refocused on the gang. One of them was slowly approaching believing that I was not going to be much of a challenge.

All he got for his stupidity was a bullet in the head.

The action happen so fast that no one was able to see it coming. I was holding one of the Duel Raptors that I got from my time at DreadZone. The bullet went right through the head and the dragon did not feel the slightest pain. I then heard the strangest noise.

Laughter

I looked up and saw that it was the leader who was laughing. I was about to ask him what was so funny when I felt a strange energy coming from the dragon that I thought I wasted.

I felt it regenerate itself.

The bullet hole was being closed up and his heart was reactivating. I was completely freaked out by this and had no clue how to beat them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for that cut off. You can just think of it as a cliffhanger. Here is the next chapter.**

The Champions Reborn

I almost dropped my gun from the sight. I was about to release another bullet when I now realized what the armor was doing.

It was protecting them from injuries from other world attacks.

My mind was racing, trying to figure out how to stop them. I was also avoiding all the attacks that were coming from the gang members.

They had pretty much put me at a handicap due to the fact that almost all my moves are other world attacks.

I knew I had no choice. I started to charge my drive into Aros. I could feel the energy coursing through me.

I let out a roar as I released my dragon form.

There were in complete shock as to what they were seeing. Here was there wish come true. One of the champions has returned.

However that would not be the only surprise today.

I felt Burner and Tempest struggling to figure out if they could help or not.

I could really use it right about now.

I was doing my best under the conditions but I knew I would be overwhelmed. I looked at them and they gave me a brief nod before moving one of their paws up to their necklace.

They ripped it off and threw it to the ground shattering it in the process.

Everyone turned to look as to why they would break those necklaces. They did not have to wait for long.

The scales on each dragon started to crack releasing a light that was shining through the holes.

On Burner, it was purple and on Tempest it was black.

The cracks started to spider-web around the dragons. The light was becoming brighter and brighter until it all just stopped.

It was then that pieces started to fall off of their body. The crowd watched with wide eyes as they notice a particular scale color coming from the two dragons.

They were watching the death of Burner and Tempest and the rebirth of Spyro and Cynder.

The crowd was in complete shock but quickly changed into a more tolerable thought. One by one they were going into the submission stance (even the gang members minus the leader who fled the scene during my transformation).

They knew in their hearts and in their minds that they would not have to worry anymore.

**I think I will put this story on temporary hold until I can get some more inspiration.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really need to get this one finished so I can get started on my main one.**

Back in Business

The walk up there was eventful to say the least. We were not getting as much as two feet without running into a crowd of moles or dragons or both.

"I hate all these crowds" Spyro remarked as we made our way to the temple that was on the far side of the city.

"Couldn't we just fly to the temple" Cynder remarked

I looked up at the sky and could feel the strong winds that we blowing.

"Can't wind is too strong right now. You two could end up being blown off to the side of a building." I replied as we made our way to the city center which had the hero statue.

The statue was just the same as I saw it the last time I was here. The citizen must have taken great care of the statue as it sparkled in the midday sun. We skirted around the statue and proceeded to the temple.

The temple had been fully restored since the last time I was here and to my opinion, it got an upgrade. There were now banners that were colored with the four elements that were trained at the temple and I also notice that they used white marble for some new additions instead of the slandered brown marble.

It was also a lot bigger then I remember.

Before I knew it, what looked like the entire population of Warfang was around us. I heard various things from various people.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Will you be my mate?"

"Can you train my son?"

I also heard people offering gifts of gold or other trinkets which I respectfully declined.

We started to walk up the steps of the temple. I was surprise that the guardians did not notice the noise earlier. I surmised that they might be busy. I was just glad that no one was allowed into the temple unless they had a meeting with the guardians…or what was left of them anyway.

We went inside and I notice how clean the place was. I remember the last time I was here, the place was overgrown with vines and other foliage and now that was all gone. The room we were in had three corridors that went north, east, and west.

I started to think where the guardian chamber was. I can remember helping with the temple reconstruction but that was a long time ago. I was afraid that we might be lost until I heard a voice that I only heard once before.

"Hay Sora your back." I turned my head and it was none other than Flame. He was much older then I remembered but he still had his go-lucky attitude.

"Flame what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I am one of the groundskeeper at the temple. It's an honest job and the pays good." He replied and then turned his attention to Spyro and Cynder.

So I guess the rumors are true. The heroes have returned to Warfang. It is such an honor to meet you two." Flame said and then went into a sort of half bow of respect.

"Thanks" Spyro replied, glad that someone was not treating them like celebrities, "Hay could you tell us where the guardians are at?"

"Sure it's down that hall at the very end." Flame replied as he pointed to the north hall.

"Thank you" Cynder replied as we made our way down the north hall.

I notice that the hall was lined with various torches that were unit at the time. There were also a couple of doors that were closed at the time. I was a bit curious as to where they lead to but I had bigger things I needed to do.

It was then that I notice a door starting to open. I tensed up for a seconded before I saw a dragon that I saved twice so far in her life.

It was Ember.

She still had her heart shape necklace that I remember her having and everything else was also the same except for the fact that she looked older.

"Oh Sora is that you." She said shocked

"Ember…I thought you would remember the guy who saved your life." I replied in a half joking way.

"Sorry, I have just been busy of late. The guardians have hired me as a messenger. It an honest job and all but it can be tiring." She let out a sigh of depression that I quickly caught on.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just wish I had a mate for myself. That guy you killed a couple days ago was my last chance at a mate but he became too attach to me and I had to dump him." She said in a depressed tone. It was then that she notices Spyro and Cynder standing behind me.

She let out a gasp of surprise and said "I…I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner heroes of Warfang."

Spyro gave a small smile and said "It no problem. I was glad that we were able to listen into a conversation without someone gawking at us." His smile faltered when he notice the way Ember was looking at him, in a sort of flirting way "Are you okay?" he asked

Ember let out a shocked look like she was broken out of a trance and said "I…I just never realized…how cute you were Spyro." She said and gave a little giggle.

I notice Spyro blush a little but before I could say anything Cynder said "Well we really should be going now." she said in a final voice.

Ember then said "Yeah…I really have to go now, I have a message to deliver anyway" And then made her way down the hall. I notice that she was swinging her behind back and forth but I did not stare.

"Well…shall we be going now." I replied and made our way to the guardian chamber.

**And so ends chapter ten. I came really close on making this an M rated story but I tried to keep T to keep with the KH theme. Next chapter will have a little surprise.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for the surprise**

The Challenge

We reached the guardian chamber door and I must say that I was impressed. The door had the four elements printed on the door with so much detail I almost took them for the real thing.

I let that thought pass out of my mind as we went to the door and opened it. I would have thought that I would have heard the three gasps from the guardians but instead I heard…five?

I was not surprise to see the guardians Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador but what I was surprise to see was the yellow dragonfly Spark and a mole who I have not seen before in my life.

"So the rumors are true. You all have returned." Terrador boomed while the other guardians also offered there congratulations as well. What was surprised me was that the one voice I dreaded hearing was silent.

Sparx just continued to stare at Spyro like he was a ghost. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking about until I notice that he started to water up.

Faster than I ever thought he was capable of, Sparx went over and gave the biggest hug he could muster in his small frame at Spyro. Spyro gave a tender smile and they shared a brother moment before Sparx said "I can't believe you're alive. You been gone for so long I thought…I thought…" he faltered a bit, unable to continue.

"It's alright Sparx. I'm here now. You can stop embarrassing yourself in front of everyone." Spyro replied and they both had a good laugh before Sparx then turned his attention the Cynder.

He released his grip from Spyro and started to float over to Cynder. His face was completely emotionless and I started to worry that he was going to insult Cynder again. I felt my body tense up a bit ready to defend Cynder in case he started.

Sparx stopped when he was a good enough distance between him and Cynder mouth. They had the same face now and were just staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

I then realized how quiet the room got. The tension was s thick you could cut it with a dull butter knife.

It was then that Sparx let out a deep breath and said in a voice that sounded defeated "I…I'm sorry."

I let out a surprise gasp and I could tell on Cynder face that she was not expecting that as well. Before any of us could react, he continued, determined to say what he had to say before his courage gave out.

"I'm sorry for everything I have said about you in the past. I should have never question your loyalty or still hold the stereotype that you were still and evil-she-dragon that was waiting to eat me and hurt my brother."

"Sparx…"Cynder said in a caring voice but he ignored her.

"When the world was being restored back to the way it was after that bright light. It gave me a chance to think about some things. I realized now that Spyro might not have been able to defeat Malefor if I was there instead of you. Since then, I kept hoping that you were still doing the promise that I gave you before you went to the belt of fire and that one day you would return here so I could tell you all this." He gave a heavy breath and said "Cynder…I am truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

I brushed off a tear that was forming in my eye as I waited for Cynder's responded. I could tell from my bond with her what her answer would be.

"All this time" she started off "I had dreamed that one day you would finally get over my past and stop hounding me about it. I accept you apology Sparx." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Sparx looked delighted that she had accepted his apology and quickly gave Cynder a hug of thank you. I felt my heart warm up by the sight and wished that this moment would last but as always that was not the case.

The mole that was there the whole time gave a brief cough and said "Now that the reunion is over can we get back to the matter at hand."

He then turned his head to the guardians and said "As you may have known, the Warfang Museum has just finished installing its security system and we were hoping to borrow one of the inmates you have in a jail to test it out."

Cyril replied "Now that would be highly unwise. We are not just going to let out a dangerous criminal just so you could give your security system a test run."

Volteer then added "I agree with Cyril on this one. Besides, we have no way of controlling the criminal once we let him out. He would probably cause chaos and more mayhem without even bothering to go for a heist on your museum. Why don't you test it on one of your guards?"

The mole shook his head and said "But I want this test to be as accurate as possible. It would not be a fair test if we used someone who already has knowledge about the security system."

The arguing continued for a good five minutes and was looking like it would go on even longer. I was starting to get a headache until an idea popped into my head.

When I notice a break in the talking, I said "I'll do it."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I then continued by saying "I can test the security system."

The mole looked at me for a while before saying "But you're a hero, and a Keyblade warrior. You're not a criminal."

I gave a smirked look and replied "Really…because while you were just saying that, I happen to take the liberty of pick pocketing your wallet." I then hold up a brown rectangle that was in my left hand.

The mole let out a surprise gasp and put his hand on his back pocket. Sure enough, there was no wallet inside it.

"Okay" he said defeated "You can be the test dummy for the security system."

"Cool" I replied and tossed back his wallet "But let's make this…interesting."

"What do you mean?"

I gave my trademark grin and said in a boastful voice "I am going to make things harder for me by doing the fallowing."

You will get a tipoff of the date I plan on making a move for my target.

I plan on only stealing the most valuable and heavily guarded item in the museum.

I will not raise a single alarm or injure any of the guards.

And I will wait a week before returning the item to the temple.

The mole looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"There is no way that can happen."

"I would not have said it if I didn't believe I could do it."

His face then gave a more solemn look and said "And what will you being doing in that week time?"

"Why I plan on taking a look at the shops maybe buying something that I like." I replied in a matter of fact tone. "I will not go into hiding or hide the stolen object during that time."

"And how will we know that you still have it on your person?"

I turned my head to look at Cynder and said "Cynder will be the referee during that week. She is the only one who has the shadow ability and will be able to keep an eye on me to make sure that I am following the rules. If I break a single one, then she is allowed to blow my cover and assist with taking me down."

She gave a single nod and said "I understand"

I gave a nod of my head and turned back to the mole "Does that sound fair to you?" I asked

His face was one of pondering until he finally said "That sound fine by me."

We shook hand and the game was on.

**Do you think Sora will be able to pull this one off? Remember that he has been trained by a master thief *choughs* Sly *choughs* so he might be able to do it. Let me know what you think and if you had any thoughts for future stuff Sora, Spyro, Cynder, or a combination of the tree could do.**

**P.S: I already have the idea of the whole romance thing so you can't put that down although you could give ideas on how to do it.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go on chapter 12.**

The Challenge

The Warfang Museum was as new to the city as you could get. The building was a five story rectangle that was made with white marble laced with various gems.

At least that was what the outside looked like anyway.

I was currently standing on a nearby roof staring at the building through my binoculars. I was wearing my assassin robes that I got for being a part of the assassin creed. I was also wearing a two way radio that would allow me to contact with my partners.

As I was staring at the building, going through all the options I had available to me as a mean to enter. The plan was simple enough but we didn't have the luxury of time that would normally be required to pull of something like this.

However we did have enough time to scrap together a reasonable plan.

I put my binoculars away and placed my finger on my radio, activating the speaker system and started to talk to my other partners.

"This is Alpha checking in, are we ago for operation 'Sneak Strike' over." I said in the intercom. It did not take long for my partners to respond in.

"This is Master Controller" same a voice that was a bit dark but had a familiar ring to it "I have visual on the security system and should be able to guide you to the target over"

"This is Party Crasher" replied the third voice in our little gang, whose voice was the most draconic out of the three of us "In position at the primary extraction point over"

I nodded my head satisfied that everything was ready to go.

"Rodger that boys, operation is a-go I repeat operation is a-go, I'm moving out to the primary entrance over." I said in the radio before removing my finger from the ear piece and pulling out one of my weapon scroll. I opened it up and started to scan until I got to my thief and assassin weapons. I thought for a bit before deciding to get the following.

A key chain that had Sly calling card attached to the end

Some smoke bombs

A dagger

And finally, my two gauntlets that secretly hold my hidden blades.

After making sure that everything was secure, I jumped onto a wire that was connected to the building and started to rail walk there.

As I was running, my thoughts returned to the past week that had transpired before this date. I can remember the time spent in the guardian chamber discussing the details of the experiment up to the point where the director, who was the same mole I issued the challenge, told the entire population of Warfang about the test. It got so bad that I could not leave my room without attraction attention.

I shook my head out of those thoughts as I got to the end of the wire. I jumped off the wire and made my way over to a vent that would lead me to the item of choice for our heist.

I summoned my Keyblade, which was different now for the heist that I was pulling off. The blade itself was long and the end of it looked like a question mark. The handle was a simple designed but was colored pink, blue, and green.

It was my Master Thief Keyblade.

I swung my Keyblade in a horizontal slash and broke the vent. I paused for a seconded to see if it attracted any noise and let out a breath of relieve when it did not.

I got into the vent which had just enough room for me to crawl through. My mind was now completely in the zone, all focused on the one target.

I was listening in on M.C walking me through the pathway that leads me to the hall that leads to the target. My heart was beating like a drum while my mind has never been much calmer.

"I've done this before" I thought "I can do it again"

I eventually got to an open vent and crawled out. I was in a deserted hallway that had just enough light for the guards to see.

I made my way to the chamber, keeping as quiet as possible. I could hear the sounds of walking coming from other parts of the museum and that caused me to get tensed up.

I eventually got to the room that holds my prize, the Crystal Diamond.

The diamond was small but that did not have an effect on its value. It was a good two inches in height and four inches at it longest part. The diamond was flickering between blue and clear. It was the most prized work made by Cyril.

And the most heavily guarded.

I notice that almost the entire area was covered with trip wire designed to set off the alarms. The guards and director must have taken especially long time to put all this together and it almost looks impossible to pass.

Almost…anyway

I started to plan my route through the trip wires. I realized that it would require precision and creativity to be able to make it through.

I focused my mind on the target and got to work. After a series of jumps, flips, crawls, and close calls I finally got to the case.

I knew that the case was alarm sensitive but we prepared for that problem before hand.

I put my finger at my ear piece and said "Master Controller this is Alpha, ready for security blackout over."

"Roger that Alpha blackout in 3…2…1…NOW"

I could hear the system going down and I got to work.

I removed the case, grabbed the diamond and then replaced it with a double before putting the case back on and not a moment too soon.

As soon as the case was down, I heard on my radio "Security is back up, did you get it?"

After making my way back to the hall I replied "Oh yeah" before placing the diamond in my leg pack.

I then started to walk to back to the vent shift, confident that I had gotten through the tough part rather easily.

Or so I thought

As I rounded a corner, my gut was starting to tell me to hide. I was confused as to why until I heard footsteps again. However, this time they sounded much closer and getting closer.

I looked around as fast as I could and out of the corner of my eye, I notice an antique table next to me. I quickly crawl under the table and waited for the guards to pass.

It was then that I notice two dragons walking towards me. My body tensed up and I could feel my heart beat pumping a little faster. However, they were not alerted to my presence under the table but they prevented me from getting out of the table without revealing myself. It was then that I heard them talking about something important and decided to listen in.

"…and then my wife gets all worried that I am going to get hurt being here and I told her that I would be fine. She can be such a pain at times you know man."

"I hear you; this place really does have a way of freaking you out. I worry that the thief is just going to come around the next corner and take me down or something."

"You worry too much man; the director said that the test person is not planning on hurting any of us."

"So where do you think he is now?"

"Wherever he is, I hope it is far away from here."

"Hay have you heard the rumor that the pirates are constructing a new ship?"

It was then that they started to walk away from the table but I managed to hear "Yeah, it is suppose to be big enough to carry the entire Warfang army and have an almost unlimited power source…"

I got out from under the table and thought "new ship huh, that might be something to look into." I then made my way to the vent.

When I got there, I was shocked to see that the vent was now covered with trip wire. I then realized that the guards that I had just eavesdropped on were ordered to secure the exits from the museum. There went my primary exit point and now I had to use the secondary on.

A small smile formed on my lips and I thought "Now it gets interesting." I put my finger to my ear and activated the radio. I then said "Primary exit is block, I repeat primary exit is blocked proceeding to secondary exit point." I then removed my finger from my ear and started to make my way to the Hall of Heroes wing of the museum.

The Hall was covered with pictures and artifacts that belong to heroes of the past and the present. I would have stood to learn from this information but I had bigger things to worry about. I did notice however, that the ones that were most predominant were about Spyro and Cynder.

I went to a wall on the far side of the hall and once again put my finger to my ear and said "Party Crasher, I'm in position time to go to work."

"Roger" was his replied

I stood back and watched as a circle started to appear on the wall. It was then that the part of the wall that was in the circle caved out, causing the light to enter in the building. I got outside and meet up with Party Crasher

A.K.A Aros

He was just the way I remember him back when the war was going on. The one subtle difference was that he seems too inherent my go lucky attitude.

"Took your sweet time did you?" he replied in a joking kind of way.

I used my own earth powers to plug the hole in the wall and said "Yeah, I wanted to check out the gift shop and see if they had any dust collectors for my room you know."

It was then that own radios started to buzz and we heard "if you two are done flirting, it is time to go. I just intercept a communication calling for the gem person to examine the Crystal Diamond."

I heard Aros replied "Yeah yeah Roxas we know."

I gave a quick laugh to myself as I heard Roxas or Master Controller giving Aros a talk about the importance of code name.

Before we lost anymore time I said "Alright M.C alright I heading over there now, wish me luck."

I then started to walk over to an alleyway that was nearby. The alleyway was very dark at this time but my enhanced vision was allowing me to see just enough. I sat down on a nearby dumpster and opened up my thief scroll and pulled out a two more items.

Some gold coins

And a portable motion tracker that was keyed in for the guards that were to be sure to be on my case.

It was then that sunlight started to creep into the alleyway. I looked out into the street and gave a small smile to myself as I watched the moles and the cheetahs passing by me.

And they were all wearing some type of white robe.

You see, I was very specific about the week that I choose.

It was National Remembrance Week. The week was created to pay respect to all the innocent lives lost during the war by wearing white. Because my assassin robes were also white, I was able to blend in with the crowd.

I looked back into the alleyway and felt a familiar presence in that area. I gave a soft smile and reached into my leg bag and pulled out just enough of the gem for it to be visible. I sense an acceptance coming from the alleyway and put the gem back into my leg bag and made my way out onto the street.

_Day 2_

I was in a local diner reading the newspaper and pretty much enjoying myself. The reason why was that because my appearance was so good, everyone thought that I was just another mourner to the general mass and the fact that the head line was about my break-in.

It seems that I got the director riled up a bit at the fact that I was able to break-in without so much as setting off one alarm and has ordered all of his guards to search the city for me starting with the market.

I let out a sigh at the thought of dealing with guards who were ordered to search anyone that was wearing a white clock and looking suspicious.

I then thought "well…if they do decide to harass me, I have a few surprises for them."

I then folded the newspaper up and left it on the table with my cash to pay for the food I ordered.

I made my way on the street and went to a nearby shop that was selling some books. I happen to be looking at a tome that had the title called "The Realm of Riders" when I heard a commotion coming from the street. I put the tome down and notice a couple of museum guards harassing a child and mother on the street.

I was torn. A part of me wanted to help the mother and child while another wanted to get out of their quickly before they spotted me. In the end of my little moment of mental struggle, it was no question what I should do.

I yelled out "Why don't you pick on someone your own size"

They stopped what they were doing and came over to me. It was then that I remembered that I still could not hurt the guards during this week or else my cover will be blown and I have to deal with Cynder on my tail as well.

"And what are you going to do about it chump" one of the guards asked me.

"Hay we haven't searched this one yet boys" a seconded one replied and the other seem to agree and started to surround me.

I was in a bit of a panic until I particular skill that I had pop into my head. I turned to look at the leader and said "We don't need to search him." At the same time, I was moving my two fingers across my chest and using my force powers to enhance what I said.

"We don't need to search him." The leader replied in a monotone voice. I gave a small smirk that I was still able to use Jedi mind trick in this world. The others looked confused and I realized I needed more persuasion.

"He doesn't look like someone who would steal something"

"He doesn't look like someone who would steal something" he replied

"We check enough people today. Let's return to the museum."

"We check enough people today. Let's return to the museum." He replied

I then used the force to make him return to the museum. I was in luck that the others listen to him and follow him back to where they belong.

Before anyone could ask questions, I made a dash to a quiet area to rest.

_Day 4_

I was walking down the street of a busy market area, trying to get to the statue at the center. I wanted to stay there for a while and look inconspicuous.

However, my luck just does not seem to want to work with me.

I then heard a voice call out "you there stop"

My first instinct was to run, but I then remembered that it might cause suspicion so I waited while five guards from the museum came over to surround me.

"We want a word with you" the leader said

"What seems to be the problem good man?" I replied in a chivalrous voice.

"We just want to see if you happen to have any…gems on your person."

I then notice that all five of them started to move closer and closer. I still had a smug look on my face while I watched them advance.

In my head, I was counting down "five…four…three…two…one"

At one, I pulled out of my pocket one of the smoke grenades that I had. Before the guards could even flinch, I slammed the grenade into the ground releasing a cloud of smoke.

As the five guards struggle to get rid of the smoke that was blinding them, I started to run into a heavily crowded area, using my skill in crowd covering to buy me some time until the heat came off.

_Day 6_

I was walking to a nearby hotel that was close enough to the temple that I did not have to waste any time getting there during the last day. The street were bustling with afternoon activates and there were plenty of crowds for me to hide in case guards started to show up.

However hiding was not going to be an option for me now.

I did not know if the first leader was the one who identified me or the second on, but I heard a bunch of yelling coming from behind me.

I turned around and notice at least fifteen guards were hot on my tail and boy did they look pissed.

I started to think of something I could use to buy me some time to get into the hotel and be lost in my room. That was when it hit me.

Buy.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a couple gold coins. I then tossed then into the air and they landed on the ground.

For a moment, time looked like it had just stop. Before I knew it, a whole lot of people started diving at the dropped coins. I tossed a few more handfuls into the air and watched as the population distracted the guards for me.

I then sneaked into a hotel room that had cheap room since I wasted ¼ of my gold on the diversion.

_Day 7_

**(Warning this part is going to have stuff that may warrant a rating boast. However, this may be the only time that I do this and the rating will stay at T until I decide it needs to change. That is all)**

I was standing in front of a wall with my back press up against it. I was looking around the corner at the temple which was like five feet away.

"There is no way I am getting in there." I thought as I looked at the veteran guards who were standing there. The entire tricks I had been only good for novices and won't fool these guys. Usually it would not be a problem for me to get by but I was still operating on the no hurting guards rule.

My brain racked at this problem as I remembered the time limit that I had. I felt that I would have lost the challenge when I was so close except that I notice two things.

All the guards were male dragons

And there was a peculiar sent entering my nose. It was warping my mind and making my thoughts…dirtier.

I looked to might right and I notice four dragoness standing around looking at me.

They were giggling at me and batting their eyes as well. It was then that an idea popped into my head. I put on a devilish smile and made my way over to them, making sure that I was completely focused on what I was doing.

When I got near them, one of them said "so boy, you want to have some 'fun'" I notice the rest start to giggle at that statement and even though it was a tempting offer.

"No but I would like to pay for your services"

"And what might that be?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out 350 gold coins. I notice all the girls eyes started to shine at the sight of them.

"You all can have this amount to divide amongst yourself under one condition."

"What that?"

I turned my head back to the four guards and thought "I just only hope they still act like other men do."

I notice that the girls were also looking at them as well.

"All you have to do is keep those guys distracted for me."

The leader of that little group replied "That all no problem."

I nodded my head and handed over the gold coins. The girls then started to make their way over to the guards. I stood where I was at, hoping that it would work.

At first it wasn't going over so well. I was starting to get worried until I notice the four guards nostrils flare. I knew at that point that they got the scent and are now powerless to resist. Sure enough, I was right.

The four guards abandon their post and went over to the girls and started saying things that are better left unsaid. I quickly made my way past them, into the temple, and into the chamber just in the nick of time.

The challenge was complete and I had won.

**That was without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever done at this point in time. Over 11 pages for this chapter I had to type up. The next plot is a romance one and a future plot is hidden within this story. I wonder if anyone will notice.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go on chapter 13.**

Problems of the Heart

"I just don't understand why she won't leave me alone" Spyro said to me as we were walking down one of the hallways for dinner.

I thought about it for a while before replying "It is because she thinks you are the mate she never had."

"But I don't want to be her mate; I want to be Cynder's mate." Spyro explained with a hint of frustration on his voice.

"Calm down friend it does no good getting worked up like this." I replied as we made our way to the Dining Hall.

The Dining Hall was one of the new additions added to the temple since I have been gone. The room was very large with four tables that stretched from one end of the room to the other. At the far side was the food buffet where I notice various dragons getting food at the time. The place was noisy with moles, cheetahs and dragons talking and laughing.

I looked over to my right a bit and saw Cynder already sitting at a table eating her food. We both went over to her and sat down so that I was opposite of her and Spyro was right next to her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Maybe later when the line is less crowded." I replied

It was then that Cynder notice how depress Spyro was and said "What is wrong dear?"

He gave a sigh and replied "It's Ember"

"What about her?" Cynder replied

"She won't stop leaving Spyro alone." I said "She is almost convinced that Spyro is the mate that she has been looking for."

Shock suddenly appeared on Cynder face and was then replaced by a face I have not seen in a long time.

"If that pink flirter thinks she can take Spyro away from me, she has another thing coming." She replied in a malice voice.

I could tell that she was doing everything she could to prevent herself from leaving the table right now and killing her. I try to think of what to say to get her to calm down.

"Cynder…" I started off, choosing my words carefully. "You can't blame Ember for trying to get Spyro to fall in love with her. Remember that she didn't have much luck on her choices of mates and I guess she thought that Spyro might be the one for her."

"That is still not an excuse for trying to flirt with Spyro." She turned her head over to Spyro and said "What if you do fall in love with her?"

Spyro gave a tender kiss on her check and said "I promise that Ember will never steal my heart. You are the only dragoness for my Cynder."

His words seemed to calm Cynder down and the topic moved on to more trivial things.

_Later that night on a balcony_

I was sitting on the railing watching the moons slowly rise into the air. The stars were just starting to appear in the night sky and the city was now glowing with torches radiating its beauty in the night.

I felt my heart enter a calm and peaceful state at the sight and I found my thoughts becoming more absent minded.

"I wish life could be like this." I thought

It was then that I heard the sound of claws scraping against stone. I turned my head and was surprise at who I saw.

It was Ember.

She looked tired as her face no longer had the sparkle that was like her trade mark and was all depressed about something.

It even took her a while to realize that I was here.

"Oh Sora I…I didn't see you there" she replied in a shocked voice.

I gave a friendly smile and said "It's alright, what are you doing here anyway Ember. You should be in bed with the others."

"I…can't sleep tonight so I thought I would go and look out at the city." She replied

I gave a brief shrug and said "Well you are welcome to join me."

She nodded her head and went to sit next to me as we both stared out into the night sky.

I then started to hear crying coming from Ember. I turned my head and asked "what is wrong?"

She replied in a shacking voice "I…I'm starting to think that I will never get a mate."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Well…I try to get Spyro to like me but he keeps rejecting me. Maybe I don't deserve a mate."

Sympathy started to course through my body and I said "Is there any male that you have not tried dating yet. Why not Flame?"

"Flame?" she replied

"Yeah, he was always there for you when you needed him. He might be the perfect mate for you. Why don't you ask him out on a date in the morning?"

"You…you might be right Sora. Thank you." She replied. I notice all her misery and depression was gone and was replaced with new found hope.

She went back to her bed and I continued to stare out into the vastness of space, lost in my own thoughts.

**Sorry about not updating as often as I like but I hope to be able to get more chapters done since I am finished with school and all. I like to thank all those who have read my story and were patient with me.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter. This will be the start of the main plot of the story.**

The Mission

I don't know how I did it but I was right apparently.

Ember asked Flame out on a date during lunch and he immediately accept it. It was then that they went on a nice dinner and they were both surprise at how much stuff they had in common. From what I could gather from the two of them, the date turned out perfect.

They went on three more before Ember finally got the nerves to ask Flame to be her mate. They were both lying on top of the temple enjoying the setting sun.

To make a long story short, she asked him and he accept it.

Since then, the two have almost always been next to each other. It was a proud moment for me to be like a matchmaker.

Though it would be proud if I was not too busy trying to get away from the other dragoness.

Since my success with the pairing of Flame and Ember, the single dragoness now looked upon me to help them find their own mates. I tried to tell them that it was just a lucky guess but they would not hear of it.

Now I spend my days running for my life whenever I am discovered by those who want my advice on the matters of dating and love.

I was currently running down the main street of Warfang with a bunch of female dragoness all about Spyro and Cynder's age fallowing close behind me.

"Man, why is it always me?" I thought as I dodge moles and dragons while passing through the market place, using my agility and cunning to slip through tight spots that was able to hamper the large crowd of dragoness.

I was in luck that it was such a busy day at the market for I was able to lose the screaming girls and make my way back to the temple.

I took a moment to catch my breath and would have gone to the dining hall for a nice bite to eat if it wasn't for Ember.

I saw her walking towards me with a serious face. I knew at that moment, and the fact that she was spending time away from Flame, that she was doing her job.

"The guardians would like for you to report to their chamber for a mission." She replied and then went off, either to tell other people the message or to return to Flame.

I made my way over to the guardian chamber, doing my best to avoid any female dragoness who were still looking for me.

I manage to get to the chamber and enter it to find the other guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter all waiting for me.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can get started" Terrador replied

It was then that the pool of visions started to glow and a 3-D replica of a ship appeared.

The ship was massive to say the least. It was at least four times bigger than Scab's own capital ship in all areas. I could see thirty holes on each side of the ship for broadsides.

"What is it?" Spyro asked

"It is what we have feared for a long time. We have gathered reports that the pirates were building a new type of super ship and were going to use it to raid Warfang." Volteer responded.

"If that ship gets operational, we won't stand a chance." Hunter remarked

"Then our only option is to destroy it" Cynder said

Most people agreed with the idea but I was thinking of something different.

"It looks like the pirates spent a lot of time and resources working on that ship. It would be such a waste to destroy it when it could be used in…other ways." I said

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked

"Why don't we capture the ship?" I said bluntly

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sparx asked

"Lucky for you all, I have a plan." I replied and then proceeded to tell them what to do.

**So what is Sora big plan on taking control of that ship and will it work. Find out on the next chapter of the story.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's rock.**

Operation Modern Steal

_Two weeks later_

In the middle of a blazing desert rest a pirate secret base. This base was in charge of the development of new devices seen fit by the pirate leader. Of course being pirates, they have neither the time nor the brains to be able to do any form of learning. So the composite that flaw by capturing both scientist and labor workers.

It was currently night time and the pirates were celebrating another breakthrough that they had found. The chatter was loud in the tent and the grog flowed like water. Most every pirate stationed at that base was at the party.

Most…except for two pirates

One of the pirates was of medium height while the other was quite tall. They were both armed with a bow and a long sword though the medium pirate's sword was covered in strange runes and markings. Their faces were extremely focused on something.

They passed a few pirates who were walking around the camp, all drunk on grog and completely unresponsive.

The two pirates made their way to a very large sand dune that had a metal door. Next to the door was a card scanner that was showing the pirates symbol on the screen.

Reaching into his pocket, the medium pirate pulled out a card and slid it into the scanner. The screen went green and the door opened on its own.

They went through the door into a barley lit cave. They walked through, instinct telling them to be quiet while their brains were reminding them that almost everyone was at the party.

The tunnel was straight as can be and they eventually reached the center and the greatest weapon designed by the pirates.

The new capital ship

The ship was nearly complete and was capable to fly. The side that they saw had thirty cannons on it with ten ballistae for anti air defense. The head of the ship was adorned with a rearing dragon and the back had two very large engines needed to propel it forward.

After a moment to admire the design, the two pirates made their way to the ship. The ramp and door that lead to the ship was still there, a testament to the pirate's overconfident with their security system.

The moment they were in, the medium pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal circle device. Without so much as a second thought, the pirate threw the device up to the ceiling. The device stuck itself on the wall and started flashing a red light and started to make a small beeping sound.

The medium pirate turned to look at the tall pirate. They both nodded their head and pulled out their bows and placed an arrow at the ready.

_Oasis 20 miles away from the pirate base_

A man was leaning over a computer, watching…waiting for any news. His face was hidden under his black cloak and his body was tense and rigged.

Surrounding him were two dragons. Their features were hard to see in the blackness of the night.

It was then that the computer started to beep and on the top left of the screen, one of three circles were now filled red.

"So…they are now in the ship" the first dragon said.

The hooded man just nodded his head and continued to look at the screen, relieved that stage one was complete and stage two was beginning.

_Back at the ship_

The passageways were quiet. The only light came from the torches that were placed at an even enough space.

Although the ship seemed as dead as a ghost town, the two pirates did not relax their guard or enter a false sense of comfort. They both knew that at some point, ne of the pirates would sober enough to realize what was going on.

They both hope they would be far away when that happened.

They passed through many room and hallways that were large enough to allow a full grown dragon to pass through them with ease. Due to the sheer size of the ship, they did not reach the bridge until an hour later.

They reached a door that lead to the bridge of the ship. The large pirate went and put his ear next to the wall. He then holds up his hand to show the number two.

The medium pirate nodded his head and opened the door just a crack. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cylinder container. He then tosses the container into the bridge and closed the door.

Three seconds later, a bang was heard on the other side.

The medium pirate broke through the door and with quick reflexes, releases an arrow at a pirate guard. The arrow lands right in between the eyes and the guard falls into a cluster of gems. The medium pirate turns to look at the large pirate who had just headshot the other guard.

The bridge was a half circle design with the steering wheel on a raised platform while other controls and readings were in a depression in the floor. There were windows opposite the doorway to allow complete view of where you were going.

It was then that the medium pirate reached into his pocket again and pulled out another device. He threw it up into the air and like before, connected with the ceiling and started glowing red and beeping.

"Time for stage two of the plan." The medium pirate said and reached through his clothes. His hands grasped on something hard and he then pulled out a necklace that was set with a gem. He took off the necklace and watched as the large pirate did the same.

The two pirates then watched as their bodies started to glow and cracked. The cracks started small but quickly grew and spider-webbed all over the body. It was then that pieces of the body started to fall off and the true identities of the thieves were revealed.

It was Sora aka the medium pirate and Hunter aka the large pirate.

"Okay" Sora said as the effects of the disguise crystal were wearing off "We need to work fast before the rest of the base catches wind at what we are doing."

"At least this ship is capable of flying; otherwise we would be hard press to get it out of here unnoticed." Hunter remarked as he went over to one of the monitors while Sora went over to the steering wheel.

Sora gave a mock chuckle and replied "We are not going to escape unnoticed. I plan on putting as much distance as I can before that happens."

Hunter did not replied back as he got to work opening the hanger doors while Sora worked on getting this ship airborne.

"I don't believe this" Sora suddenly remarked.

"What is it Sora?"

"This ship…it has some sort of warp dive built into it."

"What is a warp drive?"

"I'll tell you later." Was Sora replied and got back to work getting the systems online.

A few minutes pass when Sora said "All systems are a-go. Are all the civilians still on the ship?"

"No one left the ship Sora." Hunter reply and that put Sora heart in a better mood. They were not only stealing the ship, but also rescuing all the scientist and slaves the pirates had at the base.

It was then that the engines started to activate and the device that the pirates developed to get their ships airborne activated as well.

Sora and Hunter double checked all the systems and notice that everything was in the green.

"Alright let's take her up." Sora nearly shouted and got in front of the steering wheel.

"Wait" Hunter remarked "Can you even fly a ship?"

Sora surged his arms and said "It can't be that much different then flying a Gummi ship"

Without another word being said, the hanger doors opened up to reveal the night sky as Sora pulled on the first lever to give the ship power to allow vertical lift.

Slowly the ship started to rise. The air started to become thick as Sora concentrated on steering the ship while Hunter was busy looking at the hallway that lead outside, hoping that no pirates show up.

The ship slowly rises up over the surface just as the morning sun crack over the horizon. Sora turned the ship so that it was going the opposite direction of the sun, trying to capitalize on what little nighttime remained.

"Let's just hope the pirates hangover prevent them from sounding the alarm." Hunter said as the ship slowly made its way over the base.

Sora could actually feel the minutes roll by as they got closer and closer to the wall of the base. Both he and Hunter said not a word, determined to get out of the base and away from their defenses.

Just when they thought that they were in the clear, the alarms suddenly went off.

"Looks like someone got sober enough to notice the ship is gone." Sora remarked

"We still have not cleared the pirate's defenses; the ship is going to get destroyed." Hunter remarked

"This baby still got a few surprises left in her." Sora replied

He then put the ship on auto-pilot and went to one of the consoles and activated the shields on the ship.

Without a moment too soon

The sounds of cannon fire could be heard from the base below. The two heroes could feel the pounding of the cannons against the shields. They were both lucky that the shields would be able to last out against the cannon fire.

They eventually made it out of the base and away from the defenses, proud that they had both done the near impossible.

Sora then pulled out his wireless radio and said "We got it safe and sound, meet you back at Warfang guys."

He then ended the transmission and focused on flying the ship.

**I am having a hard time coming up with new plots for this story. So until future notice, I will be marking it as complete until I get some new ideas.**

**This means I can get started on the one story I have been dying to write. I will get the first chapter posted up ASAP.**

**Read and Review**

**Richer1992**


End file.
